What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted
''What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted ''is the nineteenth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 12, 2013. Synopsis At the beginning of the episode, Emily, Aria and Hanna are discussing what to do about Spencer, still obviously distraught about her new discovery and break-up with Toby. Hanna suggests they leave her and let her come back in her own time but Aria won't take no for an answer. Aria asks if she has spoken to Toby and Emily replies that she left him a ton of messages. Emily suggests they bring over cupcakes to the Hastings's residence. Aria reminds her to tell Spencer what she remembers about "That night". As they are walking out of the main building, Hanna mentions that she also saw a blond girl in a red coat when she went for the interview that "A" set up. They pause when they see Spencer practically shouting with Andrew, a member of the Academic Decathlon team. He says that Spencer is off the team because she is not focused enough and keeps missing practices. Mona sits near by and watches, and Spencer says to Mona, "Is there anything else you wanna take from me?" They stare at each other for a couple seconds before Spencer leaves, frustrated and angry. Emily goes to talk to her only to be rebuffed. Before Spencer leaves She discovers "A" left a message on her sunglasses, "You rat out T, I take down 1 of your 3 -A." She stares at the girls and quickly runs off. Hanna and Aria are talking together at The Brew while Emily is working. Aria suggests they talk to the Academic Decathlon adviser and try to get Spencer back on the team. Hanna is too distracted to listen, trying to find where Caleb's Uncle Jamie lives, convinced he is Caleb's father. Aria then gets a call from Ezra's mother, asking Aria if knows if Wesley is hiding at Ezra's apartment. Aria lies and says she hadn't been to Ezra's apartment in a while. Emily then sees CeCe buying a coffee, and CeCe apologizes for not texting Emily back. Emily doesn't mind, and asks her if Detective Wilden is the "hottie" from Cape May that Alison was talking about. CeCe says she doesn't know since there were so many guys there that summer that wanted to hook up with Alison and leaves to meet a photographer for her store’s website. At the Hastings residence, Spencer is making a vegetable smoothie when Andrew knocks on her door. Spencer lets him in, though unwilling. He says that the friction between her and Mona is what is really hurting the team. Spencer tells him that the team won't last without her knowledge of world history. Andrew is convinced that he can do as well as Spencer, so Spencer challenges him to a strip-studying session with the deal being that if she wins she gets to compete. They get pretty deep in their strip-study session, Spencer clearly ahead with the most clothes on. They go back and forth, Andrew misses a question and takes off his shirt, leaving him in only his boxers, and Spencer misses a question, cleverly taking off her bra without taking off her shirt. Emily knocks on the door, and Andrew freaks out, but Spencer is very calm about it saying to Andrew, "Relax, you're not her type." Emily comes in with cupcakes and questions why Andrew left nearly naked. Spencer tells her that she was just trying to get her spot on the Academic Decathlon back. Emily thinks that she was acting stupid and completely unlike herself, and threatens to ask Toby what happened. Spencer tells Emily not to ask Toby what happened between them, and Emily is livid, not understanding why Spencer wouldn't want her to talk to Toby seeing as they're friends. Spencer says that she couldn't understand, but Emily is not allowing it. Spencer ends up storming upstairs to her room and slamming the door. Meanwhile, Hanna goes back to Caleb's Uncle Jamie and asks him if he is Caleb's father. He says he is, but doesn't think that Caleb would want to meet him because of his past, including his police record for petty theft. Aria walks into Ezra's apartment to find it a mess and Wesley frantically trying to pack his things and clean the apartment since his mother found him there that morning. Aria questions why Dianne would call her that afternoon looking for him if she already found him. Wesley says it was to trap her so that his mother would have additional evidence as to why Ezra should break up with Aria. He tells her that he was officially banned from his prep school and would be heading to a friend's house in Phillie to crash for the night. CeCe calls Aria asking if she could fill in for the bogus photographer she originally hired to shoot pictures for her store's website. Aria agrees and brings Wesley along. Now back in Rosewood, Hanna told Caleb about the meeting she set up with Jamie, and Caleb is furious that Hanna went to ask his Uncle Jamie if he was Caleb's father. Hanna tells him that his father just wants to talk to him, but Caleb refuses to go. At school, Jason is sitting in a class room, and Emily walks in to talk to him. She tells him about the picture of Ali and Wilden on a dock in Cape May. Jason says that Ali gave her dad a picture of her, Wilden, and CeCe on a boat, and Emily asks him to show it to her. That night, Spencer and Melissa are home alone because their parents are in London. Spencer gives simple, monotone answers to everything Melissa says. Melissa then sees that Wren is outside and lets him in, quickly leaving the two of them to talk. Wren tells Spencer that Mona was concerned about her. Spencer, surprisingly, says that it was really nice of Mona to think of her and call Wren. Almost back to her old self, Spencer asks if they could go to a film festival in Bucknell for a "mental health outing." Rethinking the meet up with Jamie, Hanna calls him and almost tells him to forget about the whole thing since Caleb didn't want to go, but instead just says that she will see him there. Caleb show up just as Hanna was about to leave and agrees to go with her. They go to The Brew where they wait for his father to come. Aria and Wesley are at CeCe's store and are prepping to take pictures. Wesley goes to find props in the basement, and CeCe asks if Wesley has an older brother that she might be interested in. Aria doesn't respond, essentially saying that the older brother is her boyfriend. CeCe insinuates that if Aria's boyfriend is out of town and she is alone on a Friday night that she should hook up with Wesley. Wesley comes back, and CeCe quickly says that she is going to go find some dinner for the three of them. Hanna and Caleb are about to leave The Brew, convinced that his father wasn't going to show up when Jamie walks through the door. He and Caleb sit down and talk while, and Hanna stays with Caleb, saying “I'd get you a fresh piece cake, but if I stand up again it's to pee, and I would rather do that in my pants than leave you two alone.” Emily continues to dig into Alison's past and her vacation at Cape May. Jason and Emily go to Jason's house to get the key to the apartment that the photo is in. They find his porch covered in whiskey bottles, and Emily gets an "A" text. At CeCe’s store, Aria and Wesley are taking pictures on their own, waiting for CeCe to come back with dinner. Wesley accidentally spills the wine bottle on the white rug, and the two of them frantically try to clean it up. At Jason's father's apartment, Emily and Jason begin to look for the picture. Emily tells Jason not to trust Mona, but Jason says that she is the only link to Ali's murder and is trying to get Mona to tell him what she knows. Back in her kitchen, Hanna talks with her mom about how Caleb and his father are reuniting, but that Jamie needs a job closer to be with Caleb. Hanna suggests working at the church, and Ashley considers it. Jason and Emily find out that CeCe may in fact know more than she is telling Emily, and that Ali took a picture with Wilden and CeCe on a boat. Jason tells Emily that he remembers Melissa and CeCe talking outside his house the night that Ali went missing. We see in the flashback that CeCe and Alison were wearing identical outfits that night, but once Jason sees them they disappear, and a very drunk Jason passes out on a lawn chair. Spencer and Wren arrive at Bucknell, which just so happens to be the same place that the Academic Decathlon is being held the next day. Spencer is able to slip into the room where the teams are practicing under the pretense of being sure to reserve a seat so that she could cheer the team on. She goes to talk to Mona thanking her for asking Wren to check up on her, and begins tell her that she is researching her case study for a "project" that Wren suggested threatening to upload it. Mona says that she is going crazy, and wonders if that was why Toby left her and she doesn't have any of her friends with her. Spencer completely snaps and screams, "DIE," before jumping over the table and strangling Mona. Andrew and Wren pull Spencer off Mona, and Wren takes her home. Back with Aria and Wesley, they were not able to get rid of the wine stain, so they move a clothing rack over it. Wesley lets slip that he doesn't have a friend in Phillie that he can stay with, and Aria suggests that he stays at her place for the night. CeCe calls and lies to Aria, saying that the police towed her car, though we see that she is sitting in it. Hanna and Caleb are at the church with Jamie, Ashley and the pastor, waiting for Jamie and the pastor to discuss Jamie possibly getting a job at the church. Caleb is so happy that Hanna came up with the plan and tells her that Jamie thinks that she is remarkable and that Caleb is the luckiest person ever. They begin to kiss, but stop as Ashley walks in and tells them that Jamie got the job and they should celebrate with pizza at home. Before walking out, Hanna drops a five dollar bill that has a unique drawing of dice on it into the donation box. As Emily and Jason leave, the elevator they get on stops suddenly. Jason is able to get the elevator doors open, and Emily jumps down to the floor. When she does, the doors close and the elevator falls down the shaft with Jason in it. Aria and Wesley are in Aria's room as she gets sheets for him. He asks to borrow a book to read before he goes to sleep, and notices that one of her books is a poetry book. He recites part of a poem that he had to memorize for a class. Wesley leans in and kisses Aria, but Aria quickly pulls away. Wesley leaves quickly, and Aria shuts her door. The pizza comes at Hanna's house, and Jamie says that he would pay for it saying it was the least he could do after they got him the job. He pulls out the same five dollar bill with the dice on it that Hanna had put in the donation box at the church. We then see that Emily has texted the other girls an S.O.S, and when they meet her at the hospital, including Spencer, she tells them what happened. The picture that they found is gone. Spencer apologizes to Emily about the way she acted earlier. A nurse then comes up and asks Emily where her friend went and that the bed is empty. The girls rush in and find that Jason's bed is empty and all the tubes and wires he was hooked up to have been disconnected. The very last scene we see is "A" taping head shots of the four girls onto whiskey bottles. That A then places an empty bottle and spins it, landing on Aria. We then see another A come up and moves it so it points to Spencer. The first A then takes the Spencer bottle and pours two glasses full of the whiskey, and puts the bottle down. The two A's clink glasses, and then take a drink. Notes *It is discovered by Emily and Jason that CeCe was lying about not knowing the identity of the "Beach Hottie" who may have gotten Alison pregnant the summer she went missing. *Emily and Jason were trapped in an elevator, while Emily manages to escape, Jason on the other hand is sent plunging down to the last floor. Jason eventually manages to escape; but with a broken neck. At the hospital he mysteriously vanishes, leaving the girls puzzled. *The bottles of whiskey that are put on Jason's porch are the same kind of bottle the A's play spin the bottle with. *Spencer continues her downward spiral after discovering Toby was on the A-Team by attacking Mona during the Decathlon team's practice session. Wren covers this up when Melissa calls him on their way back. *Aria and Wesley share a kiss, but Aria rejects him and Wesley leaves to go to bed. *After Ali's summer vacation she sent her dad a message that was signed with an A, so technically A (Ali) sent a message to her father (Kenneth). **The message was: Thanks for the best summer ever Daddy. XO, A *Caleb's father Jamie lands a job at a church, but it is implied towards the end of the episode that he stole money from the church donation box. Featured Music *"Nice Girl" by Ashley Noot (Hanna and Aria at The Brew) *"Please Don't Find Me" by Civil Twilight (Hanna and Caleb waiting for Jamie at The Brew) *"Redemption" by The Strange Familiar (Jamie finally arrives at The Brew) *"I'll Take You" by Phantom Tortoise (Hanna and Caleb kiss in the church) *"Bones" by Ms Mr (the liars get SOS text from Emily, and the girls find that Jason is missing) Memorable Quotes Title *Might be a reference to Spencer trying to get over Toby's betrAyal. *The title might have something to do with the guy Alison was involved with. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Bernard Curry as Jamie Doyle *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings **Cathy Ladman as May Horowitz Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:3B Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family